Please!
by AnimeFann88
Summary: Please read this! Doesn't really have to do with Full Moon besides Shinigami and Izumi and Meroko, but I'm begging you! I don't know any other way for people to read it! It's not even that long! Onigishimas!  I'm begging you!


**A/N: **Hi! I understand that this really has nothing to do with Full Moon besides Shinigami, but you would be doing me a huge favor if you would read this and review? Also, in my mind, Jess is a person named Anna from my school, Sam is Emily, Kit-Kat is Molly, Mike is Izumi from Full Moon, and Chantal is Meroko. That's just how I see it.

Onigishimas! (Please and Thank You!)

_**Chapter 1 – The Meeting**_

Have you ever thought about how, or when you'll die? Well, I had. I pictured myself dying in my sleep, because of old age.

Have you ever thought death through? If you have, you probably already know that the way you picture it, is not the way it'll really happen.

In my case, death came a little too soon. But I was happy it did.

"Jess, me and Kit-Kat are going to go get some ice cream. Do you want to come?" I could hear Sam ask Jess across the park.

But Jess's gaze had shifted somewhere else; towards the trees.

She hazily replied, "Sure, but go on without me. I'll catch up later."

At that same moment my friend Juju said, "It's starting to get cold. Let's head back, okay? Taylor?"

"You go. I'll catch up."

I was never great friends with Jess, but I wanted to know what was happening.

She walked into the trees, and I followed close behind. We finally arrived at an open patch of dirt, about five meters wide. I hid behind a tree.

Suddenly, two people with wings appeared floating behind Jess. A man and a woman, both about sixteen; four years older than both Jess and me.

Jess quickly turned around to see them, frozen with fear.

The man started to explain. "I'm Mike, and this is Chantal. We are Shinigami here to take you're soul, bla bla bla."

Stunned, Jess asked, "You mean I'm going to die today?"

"No, we came to take you're soul-"

Jess cut him off. "No! Take my life now! I want to see my dad! Daddy! Daddy…"

I was too stunned to speak.

Chantal responded while chewing gum, "Well, [pop] sorry kid, [pop] we can't take your soul 'till a couple days from now. Mark the calendar. [Pop] You'll die on Friday, November 4th, 2010. Whoop-di-do-da."

"So, I need to wait five days before I can see him?"

"Yeah."

I looked around the side of the tree to see that Jess's back was towards me, and Mike and Chantal were facing me.

I went to go walk out to let my presence become known, when Mike shot me a look like, _'Don't take another step, I'll talk to you in a minute.'_

I slid back behind a tree as Jess, followed by Chantal, started to walk away. Mike stayed behind.

He flew over to where I was sitting, and sat next to me.

I asked, "Why do you want to take her life so badly! What did she do!"

I didn't realize tears were streaming down my face. I didn't care very much about Jess, but if she didn't do anything wrong, it was wrong to make her die!

Mike's face suddenly became very distant. "I don't want to take her life, Chantal does. Our master assigned us to Jess. But if I don't take her soul, our master would make me kill everyone that was close to her with my bare hands."

"Then why are you a Shinigami if you don't want to be?"

"Because you don't choose to be a Shinigami. It's a job for people who committed suicide during their lives. An eternal punishment."

"Why did you commit suicide?"

"I didn't, that's the thing. I got pushed off a cliff, and the spirits thought I jumped."

I stood up. "Well, even so, I hope you know that this means we're enemies from here on. I'll do anything to protect Jess."

Mike's face changed to something that I couldn't recognize, but he nodded and disappeared.

"Mommy? Can you sign this paper allowing me to go on a weeklong field trip? I leave tomorrow, and come back Friday," I quietly asked.

She was so busy that she didn't even read the paper. If she read it, she would've figured out that it was a fake, and I foraged it.

I needed to keep a close eye on Jess for a week, to make sure she didn't try anything stupid, and to try to convince Mike to let her keep her life.

I lived in a tent, in a forest, in the woods behind Jess's house for a week. I only slept there, so it wasn't too bad.

I'm going to keep a log of this week, instead of just telling you about it.

_**Chapter 2 – Day 1**_

I walked out of my tent, and was greeted by Jess, who asked, "Why are you in a tent in the woods behind my house?"

I pretended that I didn't see Mike and Chantal there, because Jess and Chantal didn't know that I could see the Shinigami.

"Um, me and my mom had a fight, so I left the house for a little. I'll probably go back in a week or so. I didn't know that this was your property, but please let me stay here for the week. I don't have much money, but I can pay you."

"Look, I know that we're not really friends, but I'm not going to let you stay out here in the cold. You can live at my house for the week."

I didn't really want to stay at her house, but this would make it easier to talk to Mike. I agreed, and then moved my things up to the spare room in her house.

"My mom doesn't know you're here, so I can bring breakfast and lunch up to you, but you need to get your own dinner and your own way to school."

She then left, and I started to put on my uniform.

We go to a Catholic school, so that's why we need to wear a uniform: white shirt, black pants, and dress shoes.

Nothing really exciting happened in school, so on with the rest of my day!

As I was walking home, Mike appeared in front of me, as with Chantal.

I kept walking, to avoid letting Chantal know I could see her.

She said, "S'okay. I already know you can see me."

I responded, "How did you find out?"

"I'm not as stupid as I pose myself to be. So, why don't you want Jess to die? Didn't you say you weren't friends with her?"

"I need to protect her… Wait, why do you care? I thought you _wanted_ to take her life?"

"No, I really don't. That's why me and Mike made a deal that he would be the one to take her soul. I've gotten too attached to her, and she's gotten too attached to me. It's a bad thing."

"Mike, please let me take her place! She can't die yet!"

He and Chantal had a look of shock on their faces. Mike said, "Why do you care about her so much? Where is all this willpower coming from? You know that if you take her place, you will have eternal punishment?"

"I don't care! Let me take her place!"

"No… No, I won't let you! I love you!"

With that, he flew away, followed by a shocked Chantal.

_**Chapter 3 – Sorry**_

Sorry, this log of the week thing isn't really working out for me, so I'm just going to cut to the chase, up to the day it all happened.

_**Chapter 4 – The Great Hero**_

We had taken our seats again after communion. It was our First-Friday Mass. The Church had become silent, waiting for the reading from Father Chris.

As it was still silent, Mike and Chantal appeared.

Jess stood up and asked, "Is it time?"

Mike nodded and shot me a look like, _'I'm sorry!'_

Jess began to walk to the front of the Church, the entire congregation silent and staring.

"No," I whispered. Only Juju heard me. Louder, I screamed, "No! It's not time!" as I raced towards Jess.

As I got there, Mike shot an arrow of light towards Jess. I got in front of her right before it hit.

It hit me; the beam of death.

The Shinigami appeared to everyone else then.

Mike screamed, "Taylor, that was supposed to hit Jess! You're not supposed to die now!"

The Church was gasping, but no one moved.

Jess stared wide-eyed at me. "You knew? The entire time they were here, you could see them, and you knew what I wanted to do? Were you in the woods that one day?"

I nodded and managed to say, "J-Jess, I-I'm n-not read-dy t-to l-let yo-ou d-die, f-for som-methin-ng t-that y-you d-din-n't do. E-Even tho-ough you w-want t-to see y-your dad-d, he w-wouldn-n't wa-ant you t-to do th-this! I-I have n-noth-thing her-re to l-live f-for anym-more. I d-don't bel-long h-here. I-I'm n-not goin-ng t-to let-t y-you do som-mething you'll-ll r-regret lat-ter. Even if-f we wer-re nev-ver friend-ds, I n-need to prot-tect y-you!"

As my soul was being ripped from my body, everyone started to sing, led by Jess.

_And He will raise you up,_

_On eagle's wings,_

_Bare you on the breath of dawn,_

_Make you to shine like the sun,_

_And hold you in the palm, of his hand._

_(If you don't know this song,_

_look up On Eagle's Wings on YouTube)_

**A/N:** Thank you so much if you read this! I plan on making it longer, and then hoping to make it into a movie with people from my school, but please review!


End file.
